In recent years, electronic devices such as mobile devices have been developed to multimedia devices that can provide a variety of additional services such as an electronic organizer function, a game function, a schedule management function, etc. As electronic devices have provided a variety of additional services, user interfaces that allow users to conveniently manage and use additional services are regarded with importance.
Many applications that electronic devices with a communication function may download and execute have recently been released. That is, recent electronic devices may run a variety of applications and various functions. As electronic device have simultaneously executed a plurality of applications and functions by a multitasking function, researches have also been made to efficiently manage power for the electronic devices.
According to such technology trends, studies for interfaces are required to efficiently manage power for electronic devices and to display it for the users.